


Akin Ka Na Lang

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Nandito naman ako lagi sa tabi mo bilang bestfriend mo, Jongin."Pucha. Yun na nga. Gusto niyang nasa tabi siya nito pero hindi bilang bestfriend nito.





	Akin Ka Na Lang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



\--

 

Lagi siyang nasa malayo. Nakatingin. Saksi sa bawat ngiti, sa bawat tawa at sa bawat halakhak na hindi naman siya ang nagpapasaya. 

 

 

Hindi niya alam kung saan ba siya nasasanay. Sa ilang beses niyang nakikitang naghaharutan sa harap niya ang bestfriend niya at ang boyfriend nito o sa hindi mabilang na mga pagkakataong unti-unting nadudurog ang puso niya sa mga nakikita. Siguro’y ang pangalawa. 

 

 

Hindi na ata bago kay Jongin ang mapapait niyang mga ngiti at malulungkot na tingin habang nasa malayo. Hindi naman din iyon mapapansin ni Kyungsoo kasi masaya ito, masaya sa piling ni Chanyeol. 

 

 

- -

 

 

“O, naligaw ka?”, tahimik na sabi ni Jongin nang maligaw si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila at walang-pasabi na naupo sa kama niya. 

 

 

Sanay na sanay na ito sa bahay nila at welcome ang buong pamilya niya dito. Kaya di na nagtataka ang mga ate niya sa biglaang nitong pagsusulpot. 

 

 

Pero hindi. Minsan nalang itong dumadalaw sa bahay nila. Dahil sa boyfriend nito. Ilang palusot na din ang sinabi ni Jongin sa pamilya niya dahil sa kakatanong nito kung nasaan ba si Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Wala si Chanyeol. Nasa guitar club.”, tumihaya na ito sa kama niya. 

 

 

Hindi niya maiwasang masaktan kasi tangina, naaalala lang pala siya nito pag wala ang boyfriend nito. Kaya itinuon na lamang niya ang atensyon sa laptop niya at naghanap ng kung anu-ano sa internet. 

 

 

“Kumusta ka na? Tagal na nating di nag-uusap ah.”

 

 

“Hmm. Ayos lang.”, sabi niya at hindi man lang ito tinapunan ng tingin. “Uhm, ikaw ba?”

 

 

“Okay lang din. Medyo busy lang si Chanyeol sa club nila kaya di na kami masyado nagkikita. Pero okay naman kami.”, sagot nito habang nakangiti. 

 

 

Chanyeol na naman. “Ah, okay.” Isang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan niya. Kailan ba ito titigil sa kaka-Chanyeol? 

 

 

Wala nalang din itong sinabi. Hindi siya sanay na ganito. Hindi sila nauubusan ng topic pag nag-uusap sila. Pero ngayon, ibang-iba na. Siguro, gusto na munang idistansya ni Jongin ang sarili dahil ayaw niyang mas masaktan pa. 

 

 

_ wag kang maniwala d'yan. 'di ka n'ya mahal talaga _ _   
_ _ Sayang lang ang buhay mo kung mapupunta ka lang sa kanya _ _   
_ _ Iiwanan ka lang n'yan, mag-ingat ka _ _   
_ __ Dagdag ka lamang sa milyun-milyong babae n'ya

 

 

Isang kanta ang pumuno sa buong kwarto at sinulyapan niya si Kyungsoo na nakahiga pa rin sa kama niya at ang tingin ay nasa laptop na nasa ibabaw ng study table niya. Ngumiti ito. “Nakikinig ka na pala ng mga tagalog songs?”

 

 

“Ah oo.”

 

 

"Favorite mo yang kanta na yan, Jongin?"   
  


 

Isang tango ang ibinigay niya na nagpaupo rito at nagpangiti.

 

 

_ Akin ka na lang (akin ka na lang) _ _   
_ _ Iingatan ko ang puso mo _ _   
_ _ Akin ka na lang (akin ka na lang) _ _   
_ __ Wala nang hihigit pa sa 'yo

 

 

“Bakit? May crush ka na ba ngayon tas may boyfriend na? Ano? Mag-share ka naman!”

 

 

"Wala.”

 

 

“Eh dali na, Jongin! Kasi hindi ka naman magkakaroon ng paboritong kanta kung hindi ka nakaka-relate. Kilala kita.”

 

 

Umiwas siya ng tingin. Tangina. Bakit ito pa talaga ang nagtanong? “Wala nga. May naalala lang ako. Yun lang.”   


 

  
"Sino?”

 

 

Tinitigan niya ito at gustung-gusto niyang sabihin dito na—"Ikaw, Kyungsoo. Bakit ba kasi doon ka pa kay Chanyeol? Andito naman ako."   
  


 

Pero iba ang lumabas mula sa bibig niya at dala na din na gusto niyang takpan ang tunay niyang mga nararamdaman dito, ngumiti siya ng nakakaloko.  _ Ang galing mong umarte, Jongin. _   
  


 

“Hulaan mo." 

 

 

Napabusangot ito at itinapon sa kanya ang unan na agad naman din niyang nasalo. “Daya nito. Jongin, kasi bilis na!”

 

 

Tumawa siya ng pagak at agad na pinatay ang musika bago tumayo at mag-unat. “Di naman din importante, Soo. Masaya na siya eh. Wala lang ding silbi.”

 

 

Bumakas ang pagkalito sa mukha nito bago dahan-dahang ngumiti. “Okay lang yan, Jongin. Kung hindi mo siya makukuha ngayon, malay mo libre siya bukas.”, pabirong sabi nito. 

 

 

“Bakit? Libre ka ba bukas?”, may halong meaning na pagkakasabi ni Jongin. 

 

 

“Ano?”

 

 

Nag-iwas siya ng tingin. “Wala.”

 

 

“Okay. Tsaka andito lang naman ako, susuportahan kita bilang bestfriend mo.” 

 

 

_ Pucha. Yun na nga, gusto ko ako yung nasa tabi mo pero hindi bilang bestfriend mo. _

 

 

“Libre ako bukas.”, malapad ang ngiting sabi nito at hindi niya namalayan ang pagsikip ng dibdib dahil sa ngiti nito.

 

 

“Ilibre mo ko, Jongin. Please~”

 

 

Pano ba tatanggihan ni Jongin yun?

 

 

\--

 

 

Napapadalas ang pagpunta ni Kyungsoo sa bahay nila Jongin sa sadyang ipinagtaka niya. Sanay siya noon pero mula noong nagkaboyfriend na ito, minsan na lang itong dumadalaw kaya laking gulat niya ng bigla itong pumasok sa kwarto niya at padabog na itinapon sa ibabaw ng kama ang dalang bag bago sumubsob sa mga unan niya. Napaupo at takang tiningnan ito. 

 

 

“Nyare sayo?”

 

 

“Wala.”, tipid na sagot nito.

 

 

Napalunok si Jongin. “Baka gusto mong pag-usapan?”, sabi niya kahit alam niya sa sariling magiging delikado sa damdamin niya. 

 

 

Tumiyaha ito at tinitigan ang kisame. “Palagi nalang siyang nasa club nila.”

 

 

Alam kaagad ni Jongin ang tinutukoy nito kaya tumikhim siya. Ayan na naman ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya. “B-baka busy lang talaga, Soo.”

 

 

“Wow. Busy araw-araw? Hindi na nga niya makuhang sumabay sakin sa lunch kasi may tatapusin pa siya. Blah blah. Nakakainis.”

 

 

Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin kaya nakinig nalang siya sa patuloy nitong mga sinasabi. “Wala na siyang oras sa akin, Jongin!”

 

 

_ Marami akong maibibigay, Kyungsoo. Sabihin mo lang.,  _ gusto niyang sabihin ngunit nanatili siyang tahimik.

 

 

“Mas mahalaga pa ba yung putanginang guitar lessons niya sa akin?”

 

 

_ Mas bibigyan kita ng halaga. _

 

 

“Wala siya lagi sa tabi ko. Ang hirap, Ni.”

 

 

_ Andito ako. Laging nasa tabi mo. _

 

 

“Hindi na ba niya ako mahal?”

 

 

_ Ako, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal. _

 

 

Mga bagay na nais niyang sabihin dito matagal na pero pilit na pinipigilan ang sarili.

 

 

T umawa ito at nagtakip ng mukha gamit ang mga kamay. 

 

 

Kahit mahirap sabihin, kinalimutan niya iyon lahat para dito. “M-mahal ka nun, Soo. Wag ka ngang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano.”

 

 

Nagulat na lamang siya ng bigla nitong niyakap ang beywang niya at ibinaon ang mukha sa tagiliran niya at suminghot. Alam niyang umiiyak ito pero mas nanaig ang kagustuhang hawakan si Kyungsoo para pagaanin ang loob. Napakatagal na niyang inasam-asam na maging ganito ito kalapit. At kahit man lang na nasa ganito itong sitwasyon, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Jongin ang bawat pintig ng puso. 

 

 

Hinaplos niya ng magaan ang buhok nito. “Wag ka ng umiyak. Kausapin mo siya bukas. Alam kong maayos niyo yan.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Bumalik ang sigla ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang nagkaayos na ito at si Chanyeol. Hindi nalang din pinansin ni Jongin ang pait na nararamdaman dahil hindi na naman napapadalaw at minsan na lang ding makipag-usap ulit sa kanya si Kyungsoo. 

 

 

Minsan gusto na lang niyang tanungin ang sarili kung bakit ba may mga taong naaalala lang siya pag may kailangan o kapag malungkot at walang ibang matakbuhan. Iniisip na nga din niya minsan kung ginagamit lang ba siya o ano pero masakit sa loob niya na limot siya ni Kyungsoo dahil sa boyfriend nito. 

 

 

Pero siguro, nagbabago talaga ang mga tao kaya dapat ay tanggapin na lang niya. Na mas may mga tao pang importante kesa sa kanya. 

 

 

Isang text ang nagpukaw ng atensyon niya at agad na kinuha ang cellphone.

 

 

From: Soo

san ka?

 

 

Bumuntong hininga siya. Baka kailangan na naman siya nito. Pero hindi niya pa rin kayang pigilan ang sarili na huwag itong reply-an.

 

 

To: Soo

kakarating lang haus. bakit?

 

 

From: Soo

papunta na ako dyan

 

 

Tinitigan nalang ni Jongin ang cellphone bago iyon itinapon sa kama upang magbihis. 

 

 

Makaraan ang ilang sandali, isang mahinang katok ang narinig niya at pumasok si Kyungsoo na namumugto ang mga mata. Agad siyang napatayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa harap ng laptop at dinaluhan ito na agad na yumakap sa kanya at humikbi. 

 

 

“N-nagtalo na naman kami, Ni.”

 

 

“Sshh.”, hagod niya sa likod nito at mas hinigpitan nito ang kapit sa kanya.

 

 

“Bigyan ko daw muna siya ng s-space kasi sumosobra na d-daw ako.”, patuloy nito habang umiiyak sa balikat niya at bawat luhang pumapatak sa damit niya ay ang kagustuhan ding sabihin dito kung gaano niya ito kamahal, kung pano niya gustong iparamdam dito na sana siya na lang at iwanan nalang nito si Chanyeol. Pero hindi. Hindi niya kayang gawin iyon ngayon lalo na’t nasasaktan din si Kyungsoo ngayon.

 

 

Huminga siya ng malalim at niyakap din itong mahigpit, nais iparating na nandito lang din siya sa tabi nito kahit bilang bestfriend nito. “Tahan na. Nakakapangit yan.”

 

 

Sinuntok siya nito ng mahina sa balikat. 

 

 

“Gusto mo ba ng Jolly Spaghetti? Mag-oorder ako.”, alo niya para pagaanin ang loob nito.

 

 

Isang mahabang sandali bago niya naramdaman ang mahina nitong tango. “With large fries, please.”

 

 

\--

 

 

From: Soo

okay na kami ni yeol :)

 

 

Mga salitang pambungad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ngayong umaga at di naiwasan ni Jongin ang pag-alpas ng mga luhang matagal ng gustong kumawala. 

 

 

Masakit. Sobrang sakit. Hindi na niya alam kung saan siya lulugar. Alam niyang kailangan niya ding gampanan ang pagiging bestfriend niya dito na laging nandyan kung kailangan siya nito pero hanggang saan? Hanggang kailan? Hanggang wala ng natira sa durog niyang puso?

 

 

Nai-off niya ang cellphone at pinagpatuloy ang paghikbi. Nakatulugan na lang din niya ang pag-iyak.

 

 

\--

 

 

From: Soo

pwede ba kita puntahan?

 

 

Gusto niyang magmura kasi heto na naman. Magdadalawang linggo na mula ng huling pagdalaw ni Kyungsoo. Iniiwasan na niya ito at bawat pag-iwas ay napakabigat para kay Jongin pero kinakaya niya. 

 

 

Pero ngayon, gusto man niyang tanggihan ito at sabihing wala siya sa bahay ay hindi pa rin niya kaya. Ito pa rin ang hinahanap-hanap ng puso niya at wala sa sariling nireply-an niya ito na pwede siya nitong puntahan.

 

 

Hinanda niya ang sarili and dinistract ang isang mahinang Jongin sa harap ng laptop niya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. At ganon pa rin, nakikita na naman niya ang sarili na yakap ito ng mahigpit habang umiiyak na naman sa balikat niya. Iyak ito ng iyak at nasabing wala na daw ito at si Chanyeol. 

 

 

“A-akin ka na lang, Soo. Pakiusap.”, bulalas niya at sabay na tumigil ang mundo nila. Wala ng bawian at eto na yata ang panahon para sabihin ang matagal na niyang nararamdaman. 

 

 

“Matagal na kitang mahal, Kyungsoo. Gustung-gusto kong sabihin sayo noon habang hindi kayo nagkakamabutihan ni Chanyeol na kung pwede ako nalang. Kung pwede ba ako nalang ang nasa tabi mo. Ang nagpapasaya at nagpapangiti sayo.”, hinigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap dito at ibinaon ang mukha sa balikat nito. “Masakit. Kasi binabasura lang ng iba ang taong pinapangarap ko.”

 

 

Isang napakahabang sandali ang namutawi sa pagitan nila. Tanging mga tibok lang ng mga puso ang naririnig at ang magagaang singhot sa balikat ng kayakap. Di niya pa ito kayang tingnan kaya hindi niya ito binibitawan. Ramdam niya din ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. 

 

 

“D-diba lyrics yan ng kanta?”, mahinang tanong nito matapos ang ilang sandali na ikinagulat niya. 

 

 

Suminghot muna siya at tumango. “Parokya ni Edgar. Tunay na Halaga.”

 

 

Natawa ito ng mahina at humiwalay siya para tingnan ito. Basa pa rin ang mga mata nito pero may ngiti ito sa mga labi. “Y-yung Akin Ka Na Lang, para sa akin ba yun?”

 

 

Napakagat-labi si Jongin at yumuko habang unti-unting namumula ang pisngi. “Oo.”

 

 

Huminga ito ng malalim at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. Tinitigan niya ito habang hawak pa rin sa bewang. Hawak na niya sa mga kamay niya ang buong mundo niya. 

 

 

“Soo, akin ka na lang please? Handa akong maghintay kahit gaano katagal.”, puno na siguro ng pagmamakaawa ang boses niya pero wala siyang pakialam. Ang alam niya lang, ngayong nasa mga bisig na niya si Kyungsoo ay ayaw na niya itong pakawalan pa. 

 

 

Tinitigan siya nito pabalik at nagpakawala ng isang napakagandang ngiti. “Bigyan mo ko ng panahon, Ni.”

 

 

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at ngumiti pabalik. “Okay.”

 

 

“Sa ngayon, order-an mo ko ng two piece chicken sa Jollibee. Yung spicy.”

 

 

\--

 

 

wakas. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wag niyo ko sapakin pls XD
> 
> song: Akin Ka Na Lang by Itchyworms


End file.
